Dead doll
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Sam es guapa, cool y frivola. Una mañana despierta y lo ultimo que recuerda es su fiesta de fin de curso.Pero todo es rarisimo: su familia es distinta, la llaman por otro nombre y, cuando se ve en el espejo, se lleva una sorpresa de pesadilla. Sin embargo, no lo esta, solo esta en un lio que debe resolver.Durante este proceso tendra una compañera muy peculiar: su propia muerte.
1. Prologo

**Oh por dios...acabo de leer un libro increíble y quiero compartírselos...Aquí el prologo...Lean**

**Icarly es de Dan Schneider y el libro de M. **

Sam es guapa, cool y medio frívola. Una mañana despierta y lo último que recuerda es su fiesta de fin de curso. Pero todo es rarísimo: su familia es distinta, la llaman por otro nombre y, cuando se ve en el espejo, se lleva una sorpresa de pesadilla. Sin embargo, no está en una pesadilla, sino en un extraño lio que debe resolver. Durante ese proceso, aprenderá que el interior de la gente no siempre coincide con su apariencia. Por si fuera poco, para guiarla en este viaje insólito tendrá una compañera muy peculiar: su propia muerte.

_No puedo llamar por teléfono porque, por supuesto, no me se ningún numero; están muertos de risa en mi ¡Phone (si es que el si sobrevivió al tonto accidente). Ahí tengo todo, mis contactos, mis contraseñas de mail, del facebook, de todo .Es lo malo de ya no aprenderse nada de memoria, que luego que te mueres, pierdes tu smart, resucitas en otro cuerpo y no tienes manera de comunicarte con nadie._

¿**La continuo? ¿Esta del asco? ¿Reviews? ¿Mala? ¿Buena? Háganmelo Saber, con suerte y actualizo hoy mismo...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ya actualice! Lo sé soy rápida pero luego tengo proyectos así que mejor de una vez...Espero les guste como a mí...**

* * *

_**Una verdadera resaca no se resuelve con remedios caseros. La única cura para una verdadera resaca es la muerte.**_

_**Robert Benchley**_

* * *

Mis oídos despiertan antes que mis ojos. Típico, así me pasa siempre después de un reventón. No sé ni a qué hora terminamos. De hecho ni si quiera me acuerdo de cómo llegue. A ver, pérate, ¿en serio no me acuerdo de cómo llegue? No, pues no. Aprovechare que no puedo abrir los ojos para hacer un esfuerzo de memoria y también para dormir un poco más porque siento no como si hubiera tenido anoche la fiesta de fin de curso, sino como si me hubieran pasado cuatro aplanadoras encima. Así estaría la pachanga. Mmmm, ¿así estuvo? No sé después, pero al principio parecía una fiesta medio pinche, en realidad, sobre todo para haber sido planeada durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, tampoco así tan pinche, la neta la música bien, pero los bocadillos espantosos, si a eso se le puede llamar bocadillos, que lo dudo. A quien se le ocurre, sandwichitos de jamón y marinitas de mole, ¡ni que hubiera sido la graduación de primaria! Nada más falto la piñata para hacer de nuestra fiesta el evento mas teto de la historia universal de los eventos. Y bueno, por no hablar de ciertas concurrencias que no venían al caso para nada y que ni modo no fueran porque pues la fiesta era de los dos salones de cuarto. Pues sí, ni modo, las fiestas de fin de curso son como más democráticas. Igual, de fin de curso es un decir porque todavía tenemos que ir toda la semana y media más; aunque ya acabamos los exámenes y todo, hay que cumplir con el programa de la _SEP. _Claro que son días padres porque nada mas va una a tontear, a ver pelis, o a platicar.

Pero bueno, anoche casi me muero cuando vi llegar a NerdGibb a Wendy y a Missy, que son algo como los reyes de la impopularidad escolar. Podrían poner la foto de cualquiera de los tres, o de los tres juntos, si en el diccionario viniera la definición de "ñoñez". Yo jure que no iban a ir y si me causo mucha impresión verlos. Obvio no iba a hacer ningún numerito ahí, lo único es que cuando pasaron enfrente de mi bolita, Carly y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para barrerlos así súper parejitas, para que no quedara duda de que no aprobábamos su presencia. Yo creo que ellos en realidad tampoco, porque no se veían así como peces en el agua mucho que digamos. Pues sí, hay eventos y eventos y las fiestas cool no son para nerds porque se les quita lo cool instantáneamente y se convierten en fiestas raras. Para empezar sus garras. No, bueno. NerdGibb iba como uno esperaría que un nerd se presente en una fiesta, de pantalones brillositos, camisa como de primaria de gobierno y una corbata con el nudo a medias que parecía de su papá, de su abuelo o del más prehistórico de sus antecesores. Wendy iba como si fuera al súper. O sea, esa gente no distingue que hay lugares y lugares, y que de hecho existen atuendos para cada uno. Que no iba pésimo, es verdad. Pero así no se presenta uno a una fiesta de fin de año. ¡Y Missy! Missy iba con una falda larga y botines. O sea, si hubiera una palabra que significara lo contrario de sexy, así se describiría su atuendo, pero si la hay yo no me la sé. Y, bueno, no conformes con quitarle todo el glamour a nuestra fiesta, le agregaron gran cantidad de aburrimiento. Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué algunas personas no usan las fiestas para lo que se usan las fiestas? Porque para sentarte a platicar te quedas en tu casa, digo yo. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, se sentaron en una esquina a platicar y al rato se les unió el resto de la comitiva nerd de los cuartos y así se quedaron todo el tiempo, hablando sentados y mirando a ratos y con ese airecito de superioridad un poco envidiosa a los que echábamos desmadre como yo. De megahueva.

Y sí, la fiesta estuvo muy rara y lo que sea, pero yo baile un chorro y aunque me hubiera gustado que todo ese baile fuera con Brad, solo bailamos una, súper equis, mientras yo me tomaba un vasito y otro vasito de dizque sangría y bailaba más y tomaba más sangría y..., ¿y luego? Ah, me saco a bailar el Shay, que es el tícher de Técnicas de la información. ¿Qué hacía en nuestra fiesta un profe? Sepa, lo han de haber invitado los nerds. Obvio le dije el clásico "estoy cansada", así con una voz modosita. Después de eso se fue; ojala que no se haya enojado, porque aunque ya acabamos, no está padre echarse un profe en contra.

Uf, mis ojos siguen pegados, seguro ni siquiera me quite el rímel. ¿O sí? No, yo creo que no. ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de nada? Pues sí, que idiota de ponerme a beber sangría como si no hubiera mañana, pero es que no sabía que Pete y compañía le habían echado vodka. Bueno, como me dijo Carly, "Estamos terminando primero de prepa, nos acercamos sin remedio a la mayoría de edad, merecemos brindar con sangría y con alegría, ¡salud!". Y sí, ya el último "salud" de Carly lo recuerdo medio arrastradito.

¿Y luego que mas paso? Mmm...claro, Jonah dio un discurso tipo Buzz Lightyear "al infinito y mas allá", y de el futuro y no sé qué, obviamente de chiste, porque en la fiesta de fin de año de cuarto de prepa nadie tiene que pensar en el futuro, al menos en los dos años siguientes. Igual todos reímos un montón. Ah, sí, y justo cuando acabo me llamo mi mama y me echo un discurso tipo la cenicienta, porque ya era la medianoche y yo no le había hablado. Discutimos. ¿Por qué discutimos...? Ah, porque estaba con Brad enfrente. Claro, es que al principio cuando vi que era ella ni le iba a contesta. ¿Qué es eso de que te este llamando tu mama cuando tienes al niño que planeas besuquear nomás que la sangría te haga un poco mas de efecto? No, pues no son ondas. Pero..., ¿y si lograría mi macabro plan? No, sería inhumano que ahorita la memoria me traicione...¡pero no sé! Todo está negro después de esa llamada, así que qué pinche, porque si acaso logre juntar valor con la borrachera, esa mismita causó que el beso, los muchos besos, o el faje, si acaso existieron cualquiera de ellos, se hayan borrado de mi memoria por com-ple-to. Que mal plan.

Mis ojos siguen pegados; quiero limpiármelos con la mano, pero siento como si mi brazo pesara unos seiscientos kilos o algo así. Uf, mi pierna igual. Obvio no es que quisiera limpiarme la lagaña con el pie, pero estoy checando más o menos como siento el cuerpesito. Y sí, parece que estuviera pagada a la cama con Kolaloka. Híjole. Y...¿que tal si todavía estoy en la fiesta, que tal si el idiota de Pete y sus aun mas idiotas amigos le echaron a la sangría algo mas fuerte o más raro que vodka y estoy en un nocaut alcohólico tirada en algún baño del salón furris que rentamos? Que ocurrencia también, rentarlo porque estaba "cerca de la escuela". Que mas daba, podíamos habernos inclinado por uno mas _fancy _aunque no estuviera tan cerca...pero bueno, ¿Qué tal si estoy aquí tirada o, peor aún, ¿¡en la calle?!

No, no, calma. No se oyen ruidos de fiesta cerca, ni lejos; tampoco de calle. Se oye ese tic...tic...tic... quien sabe que sea; yo no tengo relojes en mi cuarto porque justo el tic-tac me parece muy _spooky. _Este no es tic-tac, es como tic-tic, pero igual me pone de nervios. A mí me despierta mi ¡Phone con su tierno sonido de grillitos y, hasta que eso sucede, en mi cuarto no se oye nada; siempre cierro las ventanas porque odio los ruidos en la noche. Ahorita mis oídos funcionan, según parece, pero en verdad, apenas me puedo mover.

O ¿no será como eso que algunas personas les pasa y le llaman "que se te sube el muerto"? Uf, igual se me subió el muerto ahora y yo, que me he pasado toda la vida pitorreándome de todos los que me lo han contado, esta vez soy víctima de esa misma cosa. OK, pero entonces hay que tener calma. Si se me subió el muerto al rato se me bajara y ya, porque eso es lo que dicen también que pasa. No se te sube el muerto para siempre.

Espero.


End file.
